


Backwards

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mini-fic, which was written in the beginning of December (2012) after the pictures of Harry and Taylor in Central Park were published.<br/>Was is special about this Fic is that it’s been post it ‘the wrong way around’. The whole story consists of three parts and is supposed to be read Part 3 first, then Part 2, then Part 1. (That’s also why it’s called ‘Backwards’ - AAHH.)<br/>In case this seems too complicated you’re welcome to just read it ‘the right way around’ and consider it a Oneshot or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ending

„Oh God, I’m so cold.“ Leah complained giggling as they stepped out of the elevator of the hotel and walked down the hallway towards Harry’s room.

“That’s cause you’re all wet.” He said, glancing at her quickly before pulling out his key card and leading her inside the room.

“Not my fault.” She tried to defend herself, shooting a mocking smile at him.

“Oh, so now it’s my fault?” He asked in playful anger. She nodded fiercely while pulling the hat of her head and setting it down onto a shelf nearby the door. “Fine.” Harry agreed making his way closer towards her. “Let me make it up to you.”

The smug expression on his face left no doubt of what was to come next. Leah tried to prepare herself but as his rough lips met hers she still wasn’t quite ready for the sensational feeling they send through her body.

“Oh.” She gasped out a little surprised and a little aroused at the same time as Harry let go of her to catch his breath.

“Is that fine with you?” He asked as his fingers danced down her spine and pressed their hips together. Feeling as if she wasn’t able to speak Leah just nodded, before her brain could decided differently. But as she saw the more then delighted expression on Harry’s face she felt like she had made the right decision and that there was no way on earth she could take it back now. He just looked so happy, so satisfied.

“Alright, fine let’s get you out of those wet clothes then. Wouldn’t want to catch a clod, right?” He smirked but Leah let him have it his way and just smiled against his lips as they kept kissing and Harry carefully pushed her backwards into another room that was potentially the suite’s bedroom.

Leah kept giggling as they stumbled backwards, Harry having his strong arms wrapped around her to protect her from falling. She felt secure but couldn’t help wondering how he found the way to the bed, with his eyes closed and his hands so busy with gripping into her hips. But as his fingers let go and started running up her back underneath her shirt she let go of the thought and decided to just go for it and enjoy the hot feeling of Harry’s icy hands on her soft skin.

He had pulled her shirt off by the time they reached the bed and he carefully pushed her down before pulling his own shirt off quickly and crawling on top of her, letting soft kisses trail up her body and her neck until he met her lips again. A soft moan escaped Leah’s mouth and she blushed at her arousal but as Harry groaned back, pleased by the sounds he caused to escape her lips, she let herself relax a little and her head rest against the soft pillows.

Harry’s hands were roaming all over her flat stomach and her sides up to her breasts and the tingling sensation made her moan again and tangle her fingers in Harry’s curls just to hold onto something. Harry grinned into the kiss and let his lips wander down a little, pressing open mouth kisses along her jaw and neck until he reached the soft skin of her breasts, still mostly covered by her bra. He let his mouth wander to the side until he felt the fabric of the bra on his chin and then started sucking lightly on the skin until her heard Leah moan out from above. He loved the sound and doubled his efforts, biting down softly on the skin now, licking and kissing the spot until it darkened and contently Harry noted that she would have a bruise reminding her of him right there the next morning.

Letting go of Leah a little Harry flipped them around so she was on top of him now, straddling his hips, her hands still tangled in his hair. Slowly she let her hands fall down his neck and roam over his torso, feeling his strong muscles flex underneath her as his hands got caught in her own her, pulling it. Until then Leah had never known just how much of a sucker for a toned body she was but as her fingertips now danced down Harry’s ripped body she knew she’d start picking up guys at the gym from now on.

“Any preferences?” Harry breathed hotly, his lips pressing against her jaw sloppily.

“Right now?” Leah breathed back, sounding just as aroused. “You.”

Harry’s eyes lit up as she answered and he grinned fondly as Leah let her fingers wander even lower as if to put emphasis on her words. Leah was surprised by her own confidence of her being the first to reach down his pants and not the other way around, but Harry seemed to like it as he moaned out loudly. Inspired by the incredibly sexy sounds coming from the curly boy underneath her Leah kept her hands moving, slowly stroking up and down his length. She could feel it harden against her touch and sped up her strokes, her fingers curling around it and squeezing it tightly.

Harry bucked his hips up into her hand groaning out in arousal and frustration. He needed more. He needed her.

He argued with himself for a moment but then decided that if was worth removing Leah’s hand from his length for a moment to get rid of the rest of their clothing before letting her continue her work. So he grabbed her hand which was still down his pants and she looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. But as he let his own hands fly down to his belt and started unlatching it, pulling his pants and boxers down in one swift motion, she got the hint and went to unzip her own jeans. She had rolled off Harry’s body but as he was stark naked he got on his knees to help her pull off her tight skinny jeans, since she seemed to be taking forever.

“Somebody’s eager.” Leah breathed as Harry had pulled down her jeans and crawled up to her to steal another kiss before his hands moved down towards her panties.

“Can’t blame me.” He grunted back as he ripped the last piece of clothing of her body, leaving both them naked, hot and panting a little as he leaned back up towards her face. As they rolled around in bed, kissing, licking and nibbling on the other’s skin all over their bodies Leah found a moment to reach down Harry’s torso again and wrap her hands around whatever she could get a hold off.

Harry breathed in sharply, enjoying the touch for a moment but then decided differently. He had plans. And so he let his own hands wander down his torso to crab a hold of Leah’s hands and bring them together above her head, pressing them against the sheet. He adjusted a little to hold both her wrists in only one hand and grinned down at her as her eyes grew wider, not being able to free her hands. Harry shifted so he was laying next to her now and slowly let the fingers of his free hand dance down her stomach towards her own crotch. She watch him with big eyes, licking her lips absentmindedly. She bit down hard onto her lips as Harry’s fingers reached their destination and started stroking slowly over her sensitive spots. She groaned out at the pleasurable feeling his touch sent through her body and thrusted her hips up towards his touch, longing for more.

Leah’s desperation made Harry smile and let his fingers work even faster, before sliding them down a little further and pushing in slowly. Leah gasped loudly as Harry’s finger entered her and pushed in all the way to the first knuckle, curling and wiggling deliciously inside of her. She was a moaning and panting mess and just watching her made Harry harden even more. He slid in another finger and as she kept thrusting up for more finally a third one, curling them searching for that spot that made her moan out so lusciously. As he found it and stroked over it rapidly wanting to see Leah come undone next to him she bit her lip harshly, trying not to be too vocal but that orgasm approaching her was more than she’d ever felt and as it hit her she moan out loudly, thrusting her hips up into Harry’s hand one last time before relaxing into the mattress, the panting mess she was. Harry smiled down at her, a smug expression on his face obviously content with how how he’d made her come.

“Hmm, did you enjoy that?” He asked lowly, biting down her earlobe lightly. She nodded, not able to speak quite yet. “Ready for round two?” He asked then, letting her become aware of how painfully hard he was by pressing his hips against her side, his erection evidently pressed against her hot skin. She just nodded again, already feeling aroused again as Harry’s mouth worked down her neck and along her jaw kissing and biting the skin restlessly. Eventually he lifted his face up to hers to press their lips together and kiss deeply, getting Leah as aroused as she was before.

When she was panting, pressing her body against his again he seemed satisfied and leaned over to his nightstand a moment later reaching out for the first drawer and pulled out a box on condoms, fiddling with a for a moment before he pulled out one and slid it on quickly. Leah watched him stroke himself a few time before he leaned down over her again, propping himself up on his elbows as he bent down even further. Their lips met, dancing together slowly as Harry shift his body on top of hers, positioning himself.

He looked down at her one last time before shifting forwards, entering her slowly and delicately. Leah loved the feeling of being filled and dug her nails deep into his shoulders, pleasantly surprised by how gentle he was with her. He stilled for another moment, pressing soft kisses down on the corner of Leah’s mouth before he started to move, thrusting slowly in and out of her.

Bucking her hips, Leah gave him the sign to speed up his thrusts and soon enough they had found a good rhythm, simply enjoying the mind blowing feeling for a moment. Leah pulled up her legs to wrap them around Harry’s hips, changing the angle for him to thrust down deeper into her, making her feel even better.

She stuttered out his name, gasping for air and continuously moaning out with every thrust he made. Harry bit his lips, trying to keep as quiet as possible but he struggled as well, grunting loudly every time he let the feeling tingling through his body distract him from keeping it low. And as he found that the sounds he made only turned Leah on even more, causing her to push back at him and buck her hips in the rhythm of his thrusts, he gave up on keeping quiet completely, moaning out loudly and calling her name as he kept thrusting deeper and quicker then before.

“Gonna c-come.” He managed to call out between moans and thrust and Leah just nodded from underneath him, grabbing his curls to pull him down for another kiss. As their tongues swirled around heatedly, Leah came for the second time that night, moaning into Harry’s opened mouth and breathing hotly against his skin as her body stiffened, her fingers tugging even more in his hair and her toes curling for the sensational feeling.

Seeing her come undone underneath him made Harry reach his climax as well, thrusting a few more times into her while riding out his high before collapsing on top of her, breathing heavily. When he had calmed down a little he slowly rolled off her, laying next to her on his back, his hands resting on his chest and rising and falling with every quick breath he took.

“Thanks.” He panted out after a moment, swallowing, trying to regain some strength.

“My pleasure.” Leah replied, calmer already herself. She was feeling tired and exhausted, ready to fall asleep. But she wasn’t quite sure where they took it from here and just lay in silence for a while, waiting for Harry to make the next move. As she glanced up at him she saw that he had already closed his eyes, still breathing rather heavily.

Leah sat up, unsure of what to do next but she felt like sitting up might help her think clearer, because laying next to Harry who wore the just-fucked-looked incredibly well, wasn’t helping it at all. But as soon as she had pushed herself up and looked around the room for a moment she felt Harry’s fringes grab her wrist. His touch was weak and she sensed that he was just as exhausted as she was, but he tugged on her hand pulling her back down with him and wrapped his arms around her lazily as he nuzzled into her shoulder.

“Stay the night?” He asked quietly against her naked skin and Leah face lit up right away. Nodding she slid down a little further, pulling the covers over her and Harry before tangling her legs with his and cuddling him back, falling asleep soon after.

~

The next morning Harry was woken up by a loud pouting noise coming from the door. Carefully sitting up, tangling his arms away from Leah while trying not to wake her he listened up, trying to find out who the intruder was. He heard Louis voice and sighed loudly as he crawled out of bed, slipped on a pair of boxers and turned to look at Leah before leaving the bedroom. Leah was looking back at him, her eyes opened sleepily.

“Somebody’s at the door. I’ll go open it real quick. Go back to sleep.” He said lowly and smiled at her before leaving the room to go ahead and open the door, where the pouting had stopped but Louis had proceeded calling his name even louder than before. Harry walked through the hallway of his suite quickly, yanking the door open as he reached it.

“Jesus Christ, Louis! What do you want?” He asked sharply, glaring at the boy across from him who walked right into his room, letting himself fall down onto one of the couches and smirking at him.

“How’d your little date go yesterday?” Louis asked, still smirking.

“Uhm..” Harry wasn’t quite sure how to answer the question since he had ensured Louis the day before that this wasn’t just another hit-it-and-quit-it thing. Though of course it was and Leah being in his bedroom right now, pretty sure pretty naked, made it kind of hard to explain this. “Good, I guess.” He tried to talk his way out of the situation, turning his back to Louis to look down the hallway where the bedroom was. Leah was nowhere to be seen, but Louis caught his attention pretty soon when he gasped loudly and Harry swirled around to look at him but Louis had already gotten up walking towards him, with his eyes wide open.

“Oh my God, what happened..?” Louis asked, his voice trailing off as he grabbed Harry’s shoulders and turned him around softly.

“What do you mean, ‘what happened’?” Harry was confused, trying to turn around and see what Louis meant but his friend just kept starring at his back, not saying a word. “Louis, what’s wrong? Will you tell me what the hell you’re talking about?”

Louis couldn’t help but just gasp at the long red scratch marks on his friend’s back and wonder what happened. It looked like somebody had dug their nails real good into the boy’s back muscles and scratched down it with all their force. His skin looked bruised and assaulted and Louis began to worry about where Harry had been the night before.

“Harry, I-?” Leah asked from the hallway and came walking into the living room area where Harry and Louis where standing now, both looking a little confused to see her. Harry, obviously not being quite as confused as Louis, was glad to see that Leah had pulled on a robe before leaving the bedroom. Not that Louis would mind being greeted by a naked angel, but Harry didn’t like to share.

“Leah.” Harry said, looking over at her and then back at Louis.

“Who is..?” Louis asked nodding towards Leah, his hands still resting on his friend’s back. “Did she..?” He continued tapping Harry on his scratch marks on his back and then nodding towards the direction of where the bedroom was at.

“Yeah, we kinda..” Harry said, lost for words, but Louis understood. He glared at Harry, remembering what the boy had said to him just the day before about screwing his date but he also knew this wasn’t his place to ask questions and so looked around awkwardly for another moment before he took two steps towards the door.

“I should go. Laters, Harry. Leah.” Louis nodded towards them and then slipped out of the door right away.

Harry and Leah starred at each other for a moment, both a little embarrassed, but when Harry cracked a smile at her, Leah let out a laugh of relieve before sitting down on one of the couches and being joined by Harry who casually wrapped an arm around her shoulder and looked down at her.

“Well, Louis showing up wasn’t really part of the plan.”

“I bet.” Leah laughed. “Is he your..?”

“Band mate.” Harry said nodding. “He came to ask how my date went.” Smirking down at Leah, he saw that her eyes lit up as well in amusement.

“What did you say?”

“I said good, but he got too distracted with my back to care, so..”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about your back.” Leah replied with a shy smile, looking down at her hands. “Guess I scratched it up real good.”

“Looks like we’re gonna have to pare the kitty’s claws before the next time.”


	2. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, since this is 'the wrong way around' this chapter techincally happened before the last chapter. Idk maybe I'm just making it more confusing.. Hope you all get it. :/

It was two weeks later that Harry called Leah. She had already given up hope on him calling her and figured that asking for her number was just his cheesy way of not making the moment too awkward by just letting go of her. Harry on the other hand had really been completely taken in by the girl with her long brown hair and her beautiful big eyes. He sat in his hotel room with Louis by his side when he casually pulled up his phone, deciding to call her right now.

“Who’re you calling?” Louis asked, shifting his weight to the side but Harry just shook his head. He hadn’t told Louis, or anybody, about what had happened the other day and he wasn’t really planing on doing so either. Louis frowned at him deeply but let go if it as there was a loud knock on the door. Harry had his phone pressed to his ear and motioned for Louis to go open the door as somebody answered that phone.

“Hello?” The girl asked and Harry smiled.

“Hey Leah, it’s me, uh, Harry.”

“Oh, hey this isn’t Leah, sorry.” Harry’s face dropped. Had she given him the wrong number? Hadn’t she want to go on that date with him? He was confused, but as the girl kept blabbering it all started to make sense. “I’m her roommate actually. She’s in the kitchen baking something I guess. Would you like me to get her for you?”

Her roommate. Harry grinned widely as he remember what Leah had told him about her. “Yes, please.” He replied politely after a short moment though, trying to push the thoughts to the back of his mind. The girl must have pressed the phone receiver shut, because all Harry heard were muffled sounds and silent talking.

His attention was drawn away from the phone and towards the front of his hotel room as Louis pulled the door open in one swift movement and a familiar looking little girl stumbled in her mom in tow. Lou grinned as her little girl went for Louis’ legs right away, hugging them lovingly. Louis laughed.

“Hello?” Harry heard through the speaker and turned away from the girls that just entered the room. “Harry?”

“Yeah, hey Leah.”

“Oh, hi.” She said, sounding a little taken aback. “I didn’t think you’d call.”

“Uhm, I’m sorry about not calling for that long.” He tried to explain right away. “We were gone for a while, but now we’re back in New York. So I was wondering if you were still interested in- Ouh!” He yelped in pain as Lux came jumping onto his lap, her little feet kicking him in the worst places.

“Are you okay?” Leah asked worriedly as Harry didn’t stop groaning.

“Yeah, it’s alright.” He replied to both Leah and also Lou who was looking at him apologetic, hurrying across the room to take her little daughter away from Harry. He waved off, repositioning the girl in his lap and taking deep breaths to sooth the pain. But Lux had other ideas already reaching out for his head, pulling on his curls to make him bend down.

“Argh, Lux.” Harry groaned half amused, half in pain as he tried to free his hair form the girl’s hands.

“Lulu, behave.” Her mother warned across the room, but the girl didn’t bother even looking up. Her eyes were on Harry’s, grinning at him widely as her hands wandered up again reaching for the phone this time, not his curls.

“Oh uh, somebody wants to say hi to you.” Harry said quickly as Lux’ strong little fingers pulled then phone away from him towards her own face. She laughed looking at the display and then started nibbling on the phone causing Harry’s stomach to turn. He had just gotten the new iPhone and wasn’t planning on spending another 700$ on a phone anytime soon.

“No, Lux!” He said angrily snatching it away from her. She just started pouting, pushing her hands against his chest in an effort to push him away. Harry chuckled at her weak attempts, stroking her hand lovingly as he turned his attention back towards the conversation he had had with Leah.

“Leah, are you still there?” He asked and was greeted by a lovely snickering sound coming from the speaker.

“Yes, I am.” She giggled making Harry’s stomach flop. “What was that?”

“That my dear, was Lux trying to eat my brand new phone.” Lou came walking across the room, picking up Lux from Harry’s lap and carrying her towards the other couch where Louis was sitting even though she started crying halfway there. Harry grinned. “Sorry about that, I’m all yours now.” He promised still grinning as he left the room and started walking up and down the hallway.

“Oh, that’s alright. She’s so cute.”

“Yeah, isn’t she?” He agreed with a smile then turning back to what he was actually calling about. “So, what I really wanted to ask you was, uhm, if you were still up for maybe dinner sometime? Me and the lads are going to be here for a couple of days now, so I think it would be fun going out some time, don’t you think?”

“Erm.. yeah. Sure. Why not..”

~

The next day Leah found herself rushing through the apartment, looking for something to wear for her date. Harry had promised to take her out – what he called – ‘real good’ which for translated to ‘real fancy’ and she wasn’t quite sure yet whether she liked that or not.

Leah’s roommate Olivia helped her pick out an outfit for the occasion later that night. After she had gotten past the fact that the boy she had talked to on the phone was the same as the boy on the posters up on her wall, she had actually been surprisingly productive and Leah was happy to have her around. She help her braid her hair and clip it up onto her head after wiggling on the dress and helping Leah to zip it up on the back.

Just before 8pm, when Harry has promised to come pick Leah up, Olivia finished off the nervous girl’s makeup with some lip gloss and handed it back to her so she could stow it in her handbag.

“I’m nervous.” Leah admitted as she checked her appearance for the hundredth time in the mirror.

“Don’t be.” Olivia tried to sooth her, pulling one of her strands into the right place. “You look great. I bet you’ll have a lot of fun.”

“But I don’t go out very often.”

“Well, then it’s time to practice.” They both smiled.

“What if he.. you know.. want to, uhm, take me.. home?”

“He is fucking Harry Styles of course you let him take you home!” She said cocking her eyebrows at Leah, her hands waving through the air and shooting her a look as if she had asked for her own name. It got Leah insecure.

“Oh, okay.”

Olivia’s eyes got softer as she spotted the rapid increase of the other girl’s nervousness. “Hey, hey.” She said soothingly, touching her back now. “If it doesn’t feel right, of course you don’t go with him. Don’t even listen to my. My life has already been taken away by those five little fuckers and their twitter, and facebook, and tumblr, and everything they do in general. So if he tries to suck you into that One Direction world.. be sure to know that there is no way out. Not ever.” Olivia spoke slowly and in her creepy voice, making Leah laugh uncontrollably. “Yeah, right. Now you’re laughing.” She said frowning at the brown haired girl. “Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you!”

~

Later that night Leah felt like maybe she should have listened to Olivia. Should have let her warn her about the curly boy’s incredible charm. Because right now his smile and his dimples and his chocolate brown luscious curls were charming their way right into Leah’s panties. And she didn’t even mind. He was such a charmer.

Harry had felt nervous before picking Leah up and it had made him nervous, thinking that he had never been really nervous around girls before. But he figured it was probably just his hormones and his body giving him that he needed to get laid. He agreed – and oh how he agreed!

To his full satisfaction Harry felt that his plan was working. Leah was laughing a lot, she was twisting her long strands of hair in her fingers and she was leaning over the table at the restaurant towards him, giving him all those signs that what he was doing was just right. Her unknowingly but apparently given signs made Harry brave. Brave to take the next step so as the waiter took away their entree plates and told them that he would be back with the desert menu, Harry reached out over the table, taking one of Leah’s hands in his. She blushed.

“You look really lovely tonight.” He complimented and she smiled at him shyly.

“Thank you. You don’t look bad yourself.”

“Yeah, people tend to tell me that.” He smirked at her and she just rolled her eyes at him, causing him to chuckled and squeeze her hand lightly.

As the waiter got back to their table handing them the menus, Harry let go of Leah’s hands and saw her hand cringe on the table from the sudden loss of contact. He suppressed the smile that threatened to creep across his face as he looked down the menu, going through the deserts they offered.

“How about we share something, love?” Harry suggested and Leah’s entire body stiffened for a moment before she smiled sweetly at him, nodding and telling him to go ahead and chose something for them. A smirk lingering on his lips Harry turned back around to face the waiter.

“Can we just get anything with an aphrodisiacal effect?” He asked innocently and the waiter blinked down at him for a moment. “For two, please. To share.”

“I- Yes, sir. Right away.” The waiter said, sounding a little flustered but he disappeared just a moment later.

Leah glanced up at Harry with her mouth hanging open. Did he really just say that? An aphrodisiacal effect? His plan was to make love to her tonight and he made no bones about it. As she starred at him, still not sure whether to feel fluttered or horribly offended he grinned back her with those dimples and those lips and – argh. This was getting her nowhere. His stupid eyes were sparkling and his stupid hair looked too perfect and the dim candle light and his stupid neck and his stupid hands and his stupid everything was just so perfect. It was almost assault. Leah felt assaulted.

“Is something wrong?” Harry asked sweetly, the smirk on his face giving away that he knew very well what was wrong. But he loved it; he loved the mildly shocked expression on Leah’s face and the way a smile was tugging on her lips and eventually spreading all over her face. Harry knew just how irresistible he was.

“No, I’m good.” Leah replied, just having gained some of her confidence back.

“That’s good.” He said, nodding slowly and reaching over the table for her hand again. This time he intertwined his fingers with hers, making her heart skip a beat. And there went all the confidence..

~

As much as this adorable – God damn, so sexy! - boy made Leah feel like a teenage girl on their first date all over again, she liked the feeling he put through her body. Somehow he found just the right balance between being funny and carefree while at the same time making Leah’s heart beat so irregularly she wouldn’t have believed it if she wouldn’t have felt it.

They had shared the desert together and while Leah had enjoy being fed by Harry with the delicious – and quite possibly aphrodisiacal – something the waiter had brought them, Harry had enjoy seeing her eyes light up as he raised his spoon to her mouth. He thought about how beautifully her eyes would light up if he didn’t just put desert in her mouth but something different. Something of his- He forced himself to stop thinking about the way her full pink lips would wrap around- Here we go again.

He groaned quietly at how he just couldn’t resist this girl as they both got up and Leah carefully adjusted her clothes before. Being the gentleman he was – and he knew the ladies liked – he walked around the table the grab Leah’s parker and help her into it. A slight blush on her cheeks she turned around to face him and thanked him while buttoning up the jacket from bottom to top. Harry smiled back, pulling on his own coat and adjusting his collar while she wrapped a long scarf around her neck.

Harry held out his arm for her to hold onto, and she grabbed his biceps shyly letting him guide her out of the restaurant. Her nails dug deep into fabric of Harry’s sleeve as they stepped outside in the cold night air and yet again Harry’s mind projected pictures in his brain that weren’t making him all too comfortable in his tight skinny jeans. Leah holding onto his strong arms for some sort of support while coming undone-

“Pretty cold tonight, huh?” Harry asked, shaking his head a little in order to get rid of the weird fantasies in his head.

“Yeah. It’s December I guess.” Leah replied and pulled a hat over her head, covering most of her hair.

“So, uhm. You wanna stop by my hotel room? Get a hot drink?”

Leah smiled down at the ground. The huskiness in Harry’s voice left no doubt of what ‘a hot drink’ was supposed to be and even though Leah wasn’t quite sure yet whether she was ready to go all the way with this ridiculously good looking boy she told herself to step outside of her dreamworld and to just go for it. “Sure.” She replied and he smiled happily, holding his arm out for her again with she had let go of the fix her hair underneath the hat.

Smiling Leah grabbed his arm and let him guide her down the silent and dark street of New York. They were neither dark nor silent by definition, but just about as silent or dark as it gets in downtown New York, or any big city quite frankly. So they walked in this not really silent silence and the not really dark darkness for a couple of minutes before Harry suddenly let his eyes dart upwards towards the sky.

“Is it snowing?” He asked, the arm that wasn’t intertwined with Leah’s reaching out, his palm facing up towards the sky. Leah copied his motion, squealing happily as cold little snowflakes started settling down onto her skin.

“Oh my God, finally!” She exclaimed, taking a few quick steps forward and letting go for Harry’s arm. He didn’t mind though because the careless and childlike expression that appeared on Leah’s face was totally worth it. She laughed and giggled and jumped up and down reaching out for the now rapidly falling snowflakes.

She stepped closer to Harry again, reaching out for his hair and freeing it from some snowflakes. He gazed down at her as she stood on the tippy toes and he could feel her breath against his skin. But just as he though about making his move, she stepped away dancing back and forth happily again. He watched her twirl around like a little child, basically asking for him to grab her, push her up against the next best surface and press his lips hard against hers.

“Let’s go.” He growled lowly in lust as he grabbed her hand and she let him pull her down the road, closer towards the hotel he was staying at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confusion level on a scale from 1 to 10?


	3. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite part. :) Also in this one you can actually see where I got the inspiration from.. Hope you enjoy. xx

Harry was out of his mind. He made his way back to where had had been coming from, though he knew he had checked this path at least a dozen times already. But he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t give up, he had to keep looking. If he didn’t find her again, he might as well hang himself. Because losing her would sure as hell not be forgiven.

~

Leah was sitting on a bench, reading a book and shivering a little as the wind picked up. She put down the book and pulled her parker closer around her body and she shifted a little and crossed her legs. Still feeling rather cold she picked up her book again, flipping through the pages, annoyed with herself for not marking the page she had been reading on. It took her several moments to find the part she had stopped reading on and when she finally did, she had to realize that she couldn’t concentrate on what she was reading anymore.

Frowning, but not closing the book she looked up a little, taking deep breaths of the cold December air in New York. The winter was always cold here, but this year it hadn’t really gotten cold for the longest time. So when just these past days the temperatures had dropped all the sudden, Leah had decided to spend more time outside, as she loved the cold and freshness of the air.

Winter had always been her favorite time of the year, even back in Nevada where she had grown up as a child. The winter there wasn’t quite as bad but since she moved to New York City to go to a college here she had come to love the winter even more. Especially at night the town the ‘never slept’ seemed to calm down a little and the cold and the snow helped to keep the people off the streets leaving them empty for Leah to wander around by herself.

The city’s parks were decorated lovely around Christmas and even now in the beginning of December Central Park had been decorated with thousand of lights already. As the sun started to set and slowly but surely the daylight faded the lights had been turned on and Leah felt like sitting in a fairytale. She was such a dreamer. If only she could, she would read herself right into a book of her choice and stay there forever. Or into one of her own little made up stories about what a perfect life would look like for her.

She sighed thinking about how her wishes would never come true and turned back to face her book. As she reread the first few lines of the page though her attention was drawn towards something else. A tug on the hem of her parker. Leah lowered the book to look down and find a little girl standing by the bench, tugging on the fabric of the jacket.

As Leah shuffled and set down her book again – forgetting to mark the page again, God damnit! - the little girl looked up, still holding onto the piece of clothing. A little confused Leah looked around trying to find whoever the little girl belonged to, but without success.

“Well.. hey there.” She said a little helpless, awkwardly holding out her hand for the girl and she grabbed it right away, still not letting go of the parker with her other hand.

Leah looked at her, trying to figure out how old she was. From the way that she was supporting herself to even stand up straight Leah figured the little girl couldn’t be older than maybe a year or two. She had blond hair that was held up in two ridiculously cute looking ponytails at the top of her head. Her tiny feet were stuck into incredibly big looking boots, making her seem even more clumsy but yet so adorable.

As the girl started blabbering and singing something in her baby language, constantly tugging on Leah’s finger and parker, Leah started worrying about who this girl belonged to. Looking around she still couldn’t find anybody looking out for the girl, not even a couple with a buggy or something worth comparing.

The baby girl started blabbering louder, trying to catch Leah’s attention, which she did. As Leah looked down the girl flashed her a wide smile, reaching her arms out to her and leaning forward until her little baby tummy, wrapped in the littlest vest Leah had ever seen, bumped against Leah’s knee.

“Up.” The little girl blabbered in between incomprehensible fantasy words and Leah hesitated a moment before picking up the girl and setting her down onto her knees, so she was straddling her. The girl’s tiny feet swung back and forth mindlessly kicking against the bench while her eyes were fixed on Leah’s face looking at her with big eyes.

“Now, who are you?” Leah asked, though of course she wasn’t really expecting an answer from the little girl. As she looked down at her she thought she looked somewhat familiar, but then again she thought all babies looked the same anyways and let go of the thought.

The little girl squealed happily at Leah’s words, clapping her hands a little awkwardly and tugging on Leah’s scarf that she had carelessly wrapped around her neck.

As much as Leah enjoyed the girl’s company she couldn’t help to grow more and more worried about the girl’s parents. They surely went crazy right now, looking for her not knowing where she went. The girl had started playing with the fringes of Leah’s scarf, still tugging on it restlessly and Leah just looked down at her, watching her carefree play.

“Where’s your mommy?” Leah asked after a moment or two of simply watching the girl, stressing the last word, causing the girl to look up at her. Her already big baby eyes grew even wider for a moment and then she started laughing and giggling rocking herself back and forth in Leah’s lap until she toppled forward, trying to hug Leah’s waist with her tiny arms. “Mommy. Mommy.” The girl kept repeating and Leah couldn’t help but smile.

Looking up from the girl Leah now saw a boy, around her age, maybe a little younger, standing several yards from them but starring at them with his eyes wide open. His hair was dark and curly, only peeping out at the side of the beanie covering most of his head. His eyes were wide and intensely green and Leah could’ve sworn she had seen him before. Maybe he was from her college.

The boy turned on his heel and came jogging towards Leah, which had her confused for a moment. His face light up and he smiled so brightly, Leah already started feeling bad for not recognizing him, but as he came close enough she realized she wasn’t the reason for him being this happy.

“Lux.” He whispered almost inaudibly as he reached out snapping the little baby girl from her lap and pressing her up against his chest tightly. The girl squeaked happily and as the tall guy let go of her for a moment to turn her around and face her she touched his face, tugging on one of his strands laughing loudly.

~

Harry pressed Lux against his chest as tightly as he could without hurting the girl. Finding the little baby girl again took a load off his mind and he couldn’t believe holding her in his hands again after looking for her all this time.

“Now little missy. Don’t you ever run of again.” He said poking her tummy with one finger while holding her against his hip, still grinning like an idiot. Lux cheered happily in his arms rocking herself back and forth, touching Harry’s face and poking his cheeks with her tiny fingers. Harry opened his mouth to playfully bit the little girl’s fingers with his lips and Lux squealed loudly as she pulled away her finger and then started pointing away from Harry, leaning out as far as she could.

“Mommy.” She kept repeating in between her baby words while still leaning out, her little hands reaching out for the Leah who was still sitting on the bench.

“Oh, hi.” Harry said a little absentmindedly. “You uh.. found Lux?”

Leah looked up at Harry, a little surprised to even have him speak to her but as the little girl was still reaching out for Leah he couldn’t really avoid it anyways.

“Uhm, yes. She kinda came walking up to me. I just entertained her for a few.” Leah said waving her hand through the air carelessly, trying not to make the situation more awkward as it already was. After all she had just become well aware of who exactly she was facing here.

“Well, thanks. I guess. I’m Harry by the way.” The boy said, holding his hand out to her and Leah got up, taking his hand shyly, shaking it.

“Yeah, I know.” She said with a slight smile and then added. “I’m Leah. And it was my pleasure taking care of this adorable little girl.” She reached our for Lux and let her hold her finger, making the girl chant in glee.

“She really likes you.” Harry noticed with surprise, acknowledging the fact that Lux wasn’t as happy and cheery as the media presented her – most of the time. But then again she was laughing and giggling now, only from looking at the small girl who’s finger she was still holding.

“My roommate really likes you.” Leah replied, not even looking up at him. She was still grinning at Lux, making the baby girl lean out even further and causing Harry to consider handing her over to the girl. But then again he had just gotten Lux back and if he lost her again Lou would kill him. Literally. And he liked his life, so he hung onto the baby in his arms, pushing her closer to his body.

“Does she?” Harry asked, sounding more disinterested than he intended to.

“Yes.” Leah was pulling Lux’ ponytails playfully now and the little girl wiggled under her touch. “We have occasional prayer circles for you.”

Harry snorted and bursting into laughter, causing Leah to look up at him, her eyes wide in surprise. “I wasn’t kidding.” She said, her eyes growing wider and wider. Harry’s face dropped a little when he realized Leah was really being serious. And then he started thinking how her roommate was kind of creepy.

“That’s uhm.. interesting.” He said, trying not to hurt the girl’s feeling but awkwardly scratching his neck feeling uncomfortable.

“Interesting?” Leah asked, her eyes still wide and – as Harry had to realize – beautifully chocolate brown. The color matched her hair’s perfectly and gave her soft touch. “I’d actually call it creepy as fuck, but do as you like.”

Harry laughed loudly, his dark curls bobbing up and down with his head’s movement causing Lux in to turn around in his arms and to look up at him with big eyes. “I wasn’t gonna say it.” Harry admitted and Leah grinned.

“Ah, it’s okay.” Leah said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “I know it’s creepy. She knows it’s creepy. So we’re all good.” She smirked up at him and Harry nodded and smiled in approval.

Looking down at Lux Harry saw her yawn and then rest her head against his shoulder sleepily looking adorable as ever. Harry wrapped his free arm around her as well, trying to shift her into a more comfortable position for sleeping without disrupting her little doze too much.

“You should probably get going.” Leah said quietly motioning towards the baby in his arms and Harry nodded after a moment.

“Yes, it was quite an exciting day for her. Meeting new people.” Harry grinned at her. “Also we should’ve been back at the hotel thirty minutes ago. Losing her wasn’t really part of the plan.” He admitted, turning a little to look around the park, trying to figure out where he was.

Leah watched his disorientation in amusement for a moment before deciding to offer help. “You don’t know where you’re at.” She stated, not managing to keep the smirk off her face.

“I don’t.” The boy confirmed, turning back to face Leah. They stood in silence for a moment and Leah watched the little girl sleeping peacefully in Harry’s arms now. She was drop dead adorable.

“Okay, fine. Which hotel are you staying at?” Leah prompted after she had watched Lux yawn in her sleep, not standing the thought of the cute little girl not getting into her crib somewhat soon. Harry told her the name of the hotel and after thinking about it for a moment she motioned for Harry to follow her through the park and down some streets.

As the walked Harry tried to keep his body as steady as possible in order not to wake Lux. She was still sleeping peacefully and he wanted to keep it that way. If he could’ve he would’ve walked slower than they were but he knew he had to keep up with Leah if he wanted to get back to the hotel. After all he had no clue of where he was at and he wasn’t fond of the idea of calling a driver or something like that, trying not to draw any attention towards him. Screaming girls really weren’t the right way to keep a baby sleeping.

The walk back to the hotel felt long to Harry. Longer than before and he tried to engage Leah in conversation, but he didn’t quite know what to talk to her about, so things were kind of awkward.

“So, uh, what do you do? Like, do you go to college, or..?”

“Yeah, college.” Leah replied quickly. “It’s my senior year. I’m about done and then I’ll finally get to burn all my textbooks and start working.”

Harry smiled at her words. “Work’s fun.”

“I bet it is, when you’re a popstar.”

He laughed again. She was a funny girl and he couldn’t deny that he was having a good time, hanging out with her. Though they weren’t really hanging out. She was much more continuously saving his day by finding Lux and helping them to find the way back to the hotel. He wanted to show some gratitude. And also he wanted to show something else.

When they reached the hotel Lux was still asleep in Harry’s arms and Leah couldn’t stop smiling at the little girl’s face. Leah had always had that thing for kids, loving their faces and their clumsy behavior. They were just adorable.

Leah stopped at the front doors of the large building, smiling at the boy with the sleeping baby on his arm awkwardly. “Here it is.” She said motioning towards the doors, though it was more than obvious.

“Thank you so much, Leah.” He said tilting his head to the side and pulling his puppy face. And it worked. Leah’s stomach started fluttering and for the first time ever she understood how her roommate could go all crazy over this boy, calling him her ‘baby’ and her ‘cupcake’.

“No problem.” She muttered, flushing a little as she looked down at the floor. She shifted her weight awkwardly, not really knowing whether to go or not, but Harry took that decision from her.

“See, I really gotta get going.” He said and Leah’s stomach dropped. “But why don’t you give me your number and I’ll call you. Maybe I can take you out to properly say thanks for saving my little angle here.” He nodded towards Lux, who was sleeping peaceful as ever in his arms, her face squished against his shoulder. And Leah’s stomach was back up, fluttering like crazy as she nodded shyly.

“I’d like that.” They grinned at each other.

Shifting Lux to the side very carefully he got one of his hands free from underneath her and pulled out his phone, handing it to Leah asking to type in her number. He promised to call her soon and with one last smile on his lips he finally turned and walked through the large doors of the hotel into the lobby, making sure to keep a hand around Lux’ head so it wouldn’t hit the door as it swung back.

As they walked away Leah couldn’t decide who of the two was the cutest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall impression? Leave a message to let me know if i should do something like this again.. Also maybe a prompt for one? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it. Or if it is too complictaed with the whole 'wrong way around' thing..


End file.
